djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jriska'ipez'laga
Jriska'ipez'laga, otherwise known as Dijkstra, Jriska, or Dr. Laga, was a Chiss female from the Inrokini Family on the Chiss world of Csaus. She would later leave Chiss Space and run into the crew of the Mercenary Star, joining them. Biography Early Life From a young age, Dijkstra worked closely with the upper reaches of House Inrokini, being discovered as Force-sensitive and used to navigate uncharted hyperlanes in the Unknown Regions. She retained her Force-sensitivity until the age of 20, generally much longer than that of other Chiss. Shortly after her use in navigation expired, she took up an apprenticeship with a biological researcher. A quick learner and a towering intellect, Dijkstra impressed upon every facet of medical work that came within her grasp. This apprenticeship soon turned into a full-fledged job, where she worked alongside a number of medical researchers and biological scientists. After a series of unfortunate events, namely familial death, and a lengthy self-actualization process, Dijkstra began searching for a means to leave. With this, she grabbed at any opportunity presented to get out of the Ascendancy, and soon enough, said chance struck her. Tatooine Hearing commotion from within the hanger bay, Dijkstra turned the corner to witness four bounty hunters attempting to apprehend a droid and two men, one clad in armor. In response, she threw a snack cake she had at one of the hunters and got their attention. Almost immediately, the other group threw a few grenades into the group of hunters and started a firefight. Dijstra knocked out two of the hunters on her own with a pair of shock gloves and was able to talk a third into surrendering. After taking a look at the man in armor she expressed a wish to help heal him. She then pulled out a stimpack causing the man to pull his blasters back out and aim them at her until she put it away. The group left the port soon after, and Dijkstra followed after. After learning of the acquirement of flowers from the group's droid, called "Aegis," and Bal Vlistish demanding to know if he had anything else, the droid told the Mandalorian that he had some random syringes in the ship's reactor. This caused him to run back to the ship and attempt to throw a frag grenade into it, though Dijkstra knocked him unconscious with her shock gloves before he could. She then carried him around, having to knock him out after he woke up for the first time and got hostile, and until he awoke a second time, and went off on his own to find a man the group was looking for. The group was, eventually, led to a bank and after the protocol droid in charge of it refused to give up any information on its clients Aegis attempted to shoot it, though missed and caused the building to go into lockdown and guards to come running. After fending off the guards, killing the building's power, and destroying the protocol droid, Dijkstra used her shock gloves to fry the circuits of the bank's vault and allow Aegis to get it open. The other member, Bastilla Ann, in the bank robbery, not pleased with the fact they just openly robbed the bank, returned to their ship. Dijkstra would find Vlistish soon after and follow him as he was stalking a target. She would also follow him back down to the wealthier neighborhoods after having watched his target for an hour, though broke off in an attempt to get inside a nearby church which she knew had a golden pedestal. Aegis would arrive soon after and help her get inside. Once inside, Aegis called the Wookiee, Isshevge, to help them carry it while Aegis flew the ship in close so that they could load it quickly. She and Aegis would later witness Vlistish killing the priest of the same church, though Aegis would steal the killing blow and be shot by Vlistish for it. After Vlistish got confirmation that he was indeed the target, he and Dijkstra went off and looked for anything valuable in the man's house, with Vlistish finding some credits and a blaster, and the two of them combined finding body parts left around. Dijkstra would follow him back to his ship, and attempt to ask to crew with them. Vlistish said that he would later her onboard if she paid him 50 credits, to which she replied that she would get the syringes for him if she was allowed to come aboard. Vlistish agreed and let her board. She would later examine the flowers that Aegis had. Ryloth Run in with the Consortium Vlistish would later tell the crew they were to head to Ryloth, and sent her to punch in the coordinates to the world. After doing so, she and the Mandalorian talked on Ann and why she was interested in him, to which she simply stated she wanted to know more about his unique abilities. Arriving at the world, their ship was intercepted by starfighters of the Zann Consortium, and Vlistish was able to talk them into leading them down so that they may speak with Tyber Zann, the leader of the organization. Before entering, the group was told to give up their weapons, though Dijkstra told the guards that her shock gloves were defibrillators and was allowed to enter with them. Once inside, Dijkstra proceeded to drink multiple shots that Ann had bought. By the time they were allowed to meet with Zann himself, she needed Ann to help carry her. Despite having no idea what the mission was, she, along with Ann who was also somewhat intoxicated, took an hour to rest on the ship before heading off to a camp to find a man that had run away from the Consortium. She and Ann directly investigated the tents, finding empty food cans and not much else. They would later hear blaster fire and find that Vlistish and Aegis had already found and, with the help of a freed slave, captured the run-away. As Vlistish dragged the man, now with a broken leg, across the rocky surface Dijkstra used a makeshift stilt to bind his legs together so that he couldn't run. Zann happy to see that they had caught him, granted the group transportation along with bodyguards to their destination. She rode in the same speeder as Vlistish, who once again asked her if she learned anything or if she found the syringes or anything to do with the flowers. She replied that she didn't, and proceeded to attempt to frighten the Mandalorian, who replied by grabbing holding of the speeders wheel and jerking it to the right, attempting to frighten her himself, though she maintained her outer composure and was able to get back on course. Personality and Traits Dijkstra was very interested in researching new species and unique individuals. This was seen when she asked a clearly panicked and distressed Bal Vlistish about a Krayt dragon hybrid experiment he ran into before meeting her and her interest in Bastilla Ann. The Chiss woman also had a decent grip on her emotions and composure, being able to not show any sign of fear to Bal Vlistish when he nearly crashed their speeder on Ryloth, though this wasn't true of every time. She also likes snack cakes Gear and Equipment Dijkstra always carried an A-180 Blaster Pistol on her person, along with a pair of shock gloves, for protection. She would use the gloves to great effect, often short-circuiting any computerized system that might be in her path. She also carried a large number of medical supplies, including stimpacks and emergency med packs. She also carried around a breath mask and a pair of glow rods. She wore a set of clothing heavy enough to repel some, though not all or even most, damage from blaster fire in the event she ever ran into trouble. She also carried around a leather-bound journal that she took notes in, despite books being a rare sight in the galaxy. Other notable items she carried included: a pocket watch, a stethoscope, five empty syringes, and an emergency repair patch. Category:Female Category:Chiss Category:Chiss Ascendancy Category:Pilot Category:Medic Category:Doctor Category:Scientist Category:Character